


Bunga Kuning Itu Menangis (Lagi)

by Mirai_sukaminum_Ocha



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Bonding, Female Chara (Undertale), Flowey deserves better, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Mute Frisk (Undertale), Nightmares, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reconciliation, ketimbun di draft selama dua tahun so here we go
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_sukaminum_Ocha/pseuds/Mirai_sukaminum_Ocha
Summary: Angin berhembus di luar jendela, membuat bunga-bunga itu melambai pelan dan menjatuhkan embun pagi yang masih tersisa.Bagi Frisk, bunga-bunga kuning itu seperti menangis.
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Flowey & Frisk (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Bunga Kuning Itu Menangis (Lagi)

Walau tidak menyukainya, Frisk masih ingat betul bagaimana rasanya terjatuh.

Jatuh, baginya, adalah sebuah definisi yang artinya masih bisa dibilang sekata dengan terbang. Bedanya, jatuh mempunyai akhir tujuan. Sebuah landasan kokoh yang bisa saja mencederai kita.

Kalau ‘bisa terbang’ merupakan impian masa kecilnya dahulu, maka jatuh adalah kebalikannya.

Tubuhnya seolah ditarik ke bawah dengan cepat oleh sebuah kekuatan tak kasat mata. Perutnya terasa seperti sebuah sangkar yang penuh dengan kupu-kupu, masing-masing dari mereka memaksakan diri untuk terbang keluar dari perutnya, menyisakan rasa mual yang membuncah di tenggorokan. Setiap meter yang dia lalui membuat telinganya berdenging.

Sampai dia tiba di dasar.

Frisk bahkan tidak sempat untuk memejamkan matanya. Hanya satu sentakan, tapi cukup untuk membuat penglihatannya hilang seketika. Udara yang tertampung di dalam paru-parunya seolah ditarik keluar secara paksa.

Rasanya sakit, sakit sekali.

Rasa sakit itu menjalar dari tulang belakang hingga seluruh tubuhnya bagai sengatan listrik. Dia terbaring lemas, tergeletak tak berdaya. Air mata yang berkumpul di sudut matanya mengalir dengan pelan seiring dengan kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang.

**********

Walau tidak menyukainya, Frisk tetap berusaha untuk mengunyah habis sarapannya.

Pagi ini Frisk terbangun dengan kepala yang berdenyut dan nafas yang memburu. Keringat dingin mengucur deras menuruni pelipisnya sementara dia mencoba untuk menenangkan tangannya yang gemetaran. Dipejamkannya matanya dengan erat, berharap usahanya bisa meredakan dengungan yang sedari tadi tidak henti-hentinya muncul di dalam kepalanya.

Sudah berulang kali hal ini terjadi kepadanya semenjak hari bersejarah itu, hari di mana dia membebaskan seluruh umat monster dari cengkraman kutukan umat manusia.

Mimpi itu kembali. Mengganggunya tanpa jeda, menggerogoti kewarasannya.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana–atau _mengapa_ –hal itu bisa terjadi, juga alasan di baliknya. Yang jelas, mimpi itu telah menjelma menjadi semacam rutinitas baginya. Mengukungnya dalam rasa sakit yang sama berulang-ulang.

Mimpinya selalu di awali dengan dirinya yang sedang menatap hampa ke dalam lubang raksasa di kaki Gunung Ebott. Lubang itu berdiameter sangat besar dan Frisk hanya bisa melihat sebuah titik kecil di dalamnya. Pertanda bahwa lubang raksasa ini ternyata masih memiliki dasar dan bukannya mengarah entah kemana.

 _Lubang Neraka_ adalah julukan yang sering didengarnya mengenai tempat terkutuk itu. Banyak desas-desus miring yang beredar seputar keadaan gunung yang kini tengah dipijaknya; _Siapapun yang datang ke sana tidak akan bisa kembali, nyawamu akan diambil oleh monster gunung._

Semuanya menunjuk pada satu kesimpulan– _langkahkan kakimu sekali lagi dan kau akan mati._

Namun nyatanya, Frisk mengacuhkan semua itu. Mata, pikiran, dan jiwanya seolah terjerat oleh sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui. Jatuh, jatuh, _jatuh,_ _jatuh, **jatuh** -_

Sampai dia tiba di dasar untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Selalu mengulang momen yang sama.

Frisk menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lesu. Pai kayu manis yang berada di hadapannya kini hanya tersisa separuhnya saja, meninggalkan remah-remah kecil yang menjadi objek sodokan sendoknya.

Apa mungkin mimpi itu merupakan bunga-bunga tidur saja? Sebuah ilusi yang dibuat hanya untuk menyiksanya meskipun rasa sakitnya terlalu nyata? Atau mungkin mimpi itu merupakan beban? Karena ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di sana, di Bawah Tanah?

Mendadak Frisk kehilangan selera makannya.

Painya sudah dingin.

**********

Walau tidak menyukainya, Frisk tetap berjalan sendirian menuju sekolah.

“Maaf ya, nak,”

Sesaat sebelum pergi, Toriel mendatanginya dengan tiba-tiba dan meminta maaf kepadanya.

Suara Toriel terdengar berat, kecewa.

Frisk mengerutkan keningnya, _mengapa mama sedih?_

Sambil menyunggingkan senyuman penuh penyesalan, Toriel berjongkok di sampingnya. “Karena akan ada rapat dengan wali kota, mama harus berangkat ke pusat kota pagi ini, jadi tidak akan sempat mengantarmu.” Toriel mengelus pelan rambut hitamnya yang pendek sebelum menambahkan, “kalau sempat, mama akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan di hari libur nanti, oke?”

Frisk menengadahkan kepala, menatap wajah dari sumber tutur kata lembut di hadapannya. Seorang monster. Sang Ratu dunia Bawah Tanah yang mengajukan diri menjadi ibu angkatnya, yang kini mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Diamatinya setiap helai bulu putih yang ada pada wajah ibunya itu. Dibaliknya tersirat kelelahan dan penat yang sebisa mungkin berusaha ditutupi darinya. Semua yang terbaik hanya untuknya. Bahkan Toriel pun mengada-ada, berpura-pura sedang dalam kondisi yang prima hanya untuk menyenangkan dirinya.

Kebohongan berkedok cinta yang biasa dilakukan oleh ibu kita.

Ditatapnya kedua bola mata berwarna ungu muda ibunya dalam dalam. Seperti menatap ke dalam amethyst, batu mulia yang terkenal itu. Sorotnya indah, teduh, seolah menawarkan tempat berlindung. Meskipun tidak serupa dua pasang miliknya sendiri yang hitam legam, Toriel selalu berkata bahwa dia mencintai sorot mata anak angkatnya itu.

 _"Kecil, tapi cahayanya tidak akan pernah redup. Tatapannya kuat, seolah mampu menembus apapun, menghadapi apapun, tanpa menghilangkan kebaikan yang ada di dalamnya."_ Ungkap Toriel dikala Frisk mengungkapkan kesedihannya karena tidak memiliki mata seindah milik ibu angkatnya.

 _"Mama akan selalu mencintai kedua bola matamu yang hitam,"_ sambil mengatakan itu, Toriel mencium lembut kelopak mata sebelah kanannya. _"Kulitmu yang tidak seputih orang kebanyakan,"_ sebuah cubitan lembut di kedua pipinya membuat Frisk terkikik geli. _"Dan rambut pendekmu yang berantakan."_ Toriel lalu mengelus pelan kepalanya. Membuat si empu kepala memejamkan mata, merasa nyaman.

_"Karena mama mencintaimu, nak."_

Mendengar ini, Frisk terpaku di tempat. Pipinya bersemu merah, dadanya sesak oleh perasaan bahagia yang terus meluap.

"...kamu setuju, sayang?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Frisk sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang gemetaran sebelum mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan tawaran ibunya berjalan kaki sendirian ke sekolah.

Sejujurnya, dia tidak terbiasa dengan semua ini. Untuk bisa menjadi seseorang yang dicintai dan balik mencintai. Berbalas rasa, saling mengasihi dan menyayangi.

Dia susah untuk terbiasa.

**********

Walau terdengar memalukan, Frisk tidak mempunyai banyak teman.

Saat ini, seluruh teman sekelasnya sedang asyik bercengkrama satu sama lain, mengobrol dan tertawa. Di bangku paling pojok kelas Frisk duduk, diam menyimak. Tertinggal sendiri.

Bukannya dia sombong atau apa. Frisk sudah mencoba untuk berbaur dan memulai percakapan, tapi selalu saja dia ditinggal. Susah payah dia mengejar, teman-temannya tak acuh. Apatis. Sengaja mereka melakukan itu.

 _"Kamu aneh!"_ Alasan mereka suatu hari, saat Frisk bertanya mengapa mereka menolaknya bermain petak umpet bersama.

_Kenapa?_

_"Kamu bisu!"_

Frisk tertegun. Hanya karena itu?

 _"Kami tidak akan mengganggumu kalau kamu pergi. Menjauhlah dari kami!"_ Teriak kawan-kawannya serempak sebelum mereka berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Frisk sendirian lagi.

Frisk hanya diam tercenung.

Ingin dia mengejar mereka, tapi kakinya seolah dipaku ke dalam tanah.

Dielusnya mulutnya, merasakan bentuk sepasang bibir kecil dibaliknya.

Tidak apa apa, bukan salah siapa siapa.

Perlahan-lahan seulas senyum kecil mengembang, bersamaan dengan tetesan air mata yang jatuh melewati pipinya.

Semenjak kejadian itu, tak pernah lagi dia mencoba untuk berbaur.

Tidak apa apa, bukan salah siapa siapa, pikirnya selalu.

"-lian mengerti? Minggu depan, kalian belajar di rumah karena akan ada Hari Orang Tua. Manfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk berkumpul bersama-"

Suara ibu guru yang terdengar frustasi karena tenggelam dalam sorakan teman-teman sekelasnya kembali mengantarnya ke dunia nyata. Sudah jelas, siapa yang tidak menyukai hari libur? Frisk, tentu saja, tetap diam. Matanya melirik ke sana dan ke sini, memperhatikan semua reaksi kawan-kawannya. Setiap tawa, setiap ungkapan senang, dengan hati yang perih.

Dia ganti memandang keluar jendela, mengamati matahari di luar sana.

Frisk sering bertanya-tanya, apakah rasanya menyenangkan menjadi matahari? Tidak pernah jemu menyinari bumi. Di satu sisi begitu dipuja, menjadi penyelamat bagi satu jiwa. Di sisi lain sering dihina, karena dianggap sebagai penghancur jiwa yang lainnya.

Dia mengerti perasaan itu.

Frisk adalah anak yang membebaskan umat monster, mematahkan belenggu yang selama ini mengekang mereka ribuan tahun lamanya. Karena itu, dirinya begitu dielu-elukan sebagai pembawa harapan, pembawa perubahan.

Namun, Frisk begitu dijauhi kawan-kawannya hanya karena dia tidak bisa berbicara.

Apakah menjadi berbeda itu salah? Para monster begitu menerimanya. Menjadikannya keluarga, memberinya kebahagian dan warna dalam hidupnya. Sementara kaumnya sendiri menolaknya, menjauhinya karena perbedaan itu. Miris.

Pandangannya berpindah ke arah sekumpulan bunga Buttercup yang tumbuh subur di pekarangan sekolahnya, bemahkota kuning keemasan ditimpa cahaya matahari. Tetesan embun pagi masih tersebar di permukaan kelopak bunga itu.

Angin berhembus di luar jendela, membuat bunga-bunga itu melambai pelan, menjatuhkan embun pagi yang masih tersisa.

Bagi Frisk, bunga-bunga kuning itu seperti menangis.

**********

Walau terdengar memalukan, Frisk sering merasa takut.

Banyak hal yang dia takutkan, memang. Orang jahat, binatang buas, dan seorang pria berkostum badut di sebuah poster film yang dia lihat beberapa minggu yang lalu merupakan satu dari sekian banyak hal yang termasuk ke dalam kriteria ‘menakutkan’ baginya.

Atau lebih tepatnya, begitulah anggapan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Seorang anak kecil yang masih duduk di sekolah dasar sepertinya kalau dihadapkan pada sebuah lukisan yang menyeramkan–lukisan monster misalnya–sudah tentu akan merasa ketakutan, bukan? Alamiah, kata mereka selalu, karena dia masih anak-anak.

Karena dia hanya seorang anak kecil.

Pernyataan itu seolah menjadi rantai baginya, tersemat di dadanya lalu mengikatnya dengan erat. Anak kecil, gambaran satu jiwa yang masih suci. Murni. Polos. Riang gembira.

Tapi, Frisk amat berbeda dari yang mereka pikirkan.

Frisk sudah pernah masuk ke dalam dunia Bawah Tanah, tempat para monster menjalani hukuman yang diberikan umat manusia kepada mereka. Dia sudah pernah merasakan kematian. Bertemu monster diibaratkan bernafas baginya, ada setiap saat, tidak bisa dihindarinya. Dikejar dan mengejar, dibunuh tanpa membunuh. Semua teror sudah pernah dia alami. Semua ketakutan yang disematkan padanya tidak lagi berarti baginya.

Frisk sudah jauh melewati masa kanak-kanaknya. Keadaan mendorongnya untuk menjadi lebih matang daripada anak-anak seumurnya. Pola pikir, sifat, bahkan tingkah lakunya mencerminkan seorang yang sudah dewasa namun terperangkap di dalam raga yang masih belia. Mau kabur juga tidak bisa, tidak ada jalan lagi.

Oleh sebab itu, rasa takutnya pun berbeda.

Frisk lebih takut terhadap perpisahan dan penghianatan. Frisk merasa bahwa diabaikan dan ketidakpedulian lebih menyeramkan daripada cerita cerita horor yang sering didengarnya. Frisk, terutama, amat tidak menyukai ketidakpastian.

Hampir, nyaris.

Semua kalimat yang berawal dari kedua kata itu membuat bulu romanya berdiri. Perasaan ini, seolah jantungnya mau keluar dari dadanya, betapa dia tidak menyukainya. Betapa dia membencinya.

Hampir berhasil, _hampir_ sukses. Nyaris saja dia selamat, _nyaris_ saja mereka bisa menyelamatkannya.

Bergidik Frisk mendengarnya.

Maka, di saat dia melihat sekuntum bunga kuning tumbuh sendiri di depannya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, hanya ada dua hal yang tebersit dalam pikirannya.

Satu, dia pasti sedang bermimpi lagi.

Dua, perasaan bersalah membanjirinya seperti air bah.

Tangisan itu terdengar lirih, pelan dan ringkih. Mengiris hatinya, melukai batinnya. Frisk berjalan ke arah bunga itu, namun langkahnya terhenti. Bimbang untuk meneruskan. Tak tega, dia tidak ingin menambah kesedihan makhluk itu.

Atau mungkin, dia juga tidak ingin menghadapi realita bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahannya.

"Bukan, bukan salahmu. Bukan salah siapa siapa."

Frisk menghentakkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Matanya membulat, dadanya berdegup kencang. Kakinya gemetaran, mengantisipasi keadaan terburuk.

Benar saja, _anak itu_ berada di belakangnya.

Seorang anak perempuan kira kira sebaya dengannya berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Rambut coklat dan sweater hijau terang bergaris kuningnya masih sama seperti dulu, seperti terakhir kali Frisk melihatnya kira kira setahun yang lalu.

"Salam." Bisiknya. Suaranya serupa desis di udara, ada tapi samar. Membuatnya terpaku, menahannya di tempat.

 _Namanya Chara,_ pikir Frisk mengingat-ingat, _Chara Dreemurr._

Anak manusia pertama yang jatuh ke Bawah Tanah. Pemilik jiwa merah determinasi, sahabat sekaligus saudari angkat Pangeran Asriel Dreemurr yang sudah lama meninggalkan dunia ini.

Frisk disambut dengan seulas senyum yang menghiasi wajah si gadis kecil, lebar dan penuh makna. Merekah, namun di saat yang bersamaan menyimpan rasa duka. Seperti bunga yang hendak gugur, cantiknya masih ada, hanya terkulai layu.

Frisk masih mematung. Semburat rona kemerahan pada pipi Chara seolah ingin menipunya, berusaha menyakinkannya bahwa gadis di depannya ini masih hidup.

Keheningan di sekitar mereka kembali dipecahkan dengan suara tangisan yang sama.

Mendengar ini, senyum Chara bergetar sekilas. "Kau dengar itu, Frisk?" Gumamnya pelan. "Dia terus menangis semenjak hari bersejarah itu, semenjak para monster terbebas dari gunung terkutuk ini."

Frisk terperangah.

Selama itu? Dia sudah membiarkan bunga ini menangis selama setahun penuh? Frisk menggeritkan giginya, merasa sangat bersalah.

Frisk ingat kata-kata terakhir yang disampaikan Asriel kepadanya. Sebuah permohonan akan pertemanan mereka yang terus berlanjut, dan kebohongan yang harus ia lakukan.

_"Tolong lupakan aku."_

Tentu saja Frisk tidak menyetujuinya, namun dia tetap mengiyakan. Kini, coba tengoklah hasil perbuatannya itu.

Kejam sekali dia.

Chara masih tersenyum, tetapi sorot matanya seolah menegurnya bahwa ini bukan kesalahannya.  
"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu, saudaraku memang seperti ini. Sok kuat, sok berani. Padahal cengeng minta ampun." Ujar Chara sambil tertawa sedih. Dia kembali menatap bunga yang kini di belakangi Frisk dengan nanar. Wajahnya menyimpan perasaan rindu yang tidak dapat dia sembunyikan. Kemudian, dia menatap Frisk dengan pandangan memohon.

"Tolong," bisiknya parau. "Tolong dia, tolong buat dia berhenti menangis."

Frisk terkejut. Tidak bisa merespon apa-apa.  
Suara sebening lonceng itu kian meredup, lindap ditelan kegelapan di sekitarnya.

_"Tolong kami."_

Frisk terbangun, peluh membasahi keningnya.

**********

Walau terdengar seperti mimpi, Frisk akan tetap memenuhi permintaan Chara, apapun yang terjadi.

Di sinilah dia sekarang, bersama sebuah pot dalam pelukan. Dengan ransel yang sudah diselempangkan di pundak, sibuk Frisk mondar-mandir di kamar, kebingungan sendiri.

Ternyata tidak semudah yang dia bayangkan.

Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menyakinkan kedua orang tua angkatnya bahwa putra kandung mereka sebenarnya masih hidup? Apakah mereka akan memercayainya? Apakah bunga bernama Flowey itu akan membencinya karena telah melanggar janji yang dulu telah dibuatnya?

 _Tidak,_ pikir Frisk pada dirinya sendiri _, aku belum tahu kalau belum mencobanya!_

Frisk memutar kenop pintu kamarnya. Tekadnya sudah bulat, dia akan berbicara jujur kepada Toriel dan Asgore. Kalaupun tidak berhasil, dia akan mencari cara lain. Dia _harus_ mencari cara lain.

 _Tidak boleh gagal._ Ucapnya dalam hati, berulang-ulang bagai mantra, memicu semangatnya.

Kaki kecilnya membawanya ke ruang tamu tempat Toriel sedang duduk santai sambil membaca buku, sepiring Pai kayu manis hangat di pangkuan beliau.

Frisk memantapkan langkahnya ke arah ibu angkatnya itu.

_Tidak boleh gagal!_

**********

Walau terlihat seperti mimpi, Gunung Ebott masih sama suramnya seperti dulu.

Langit-langit gua masih berkabut, kelabu dan kotor. Butir-butir debu membumbung tinggi, berlomba-lomba mencapai ke puncak. Bergulung-gulung dengan angin, dibuat melayang sesukanya.

Frisk berdiri sendirian di tempat ini. Toriel dan Asgore menolak mengikutinya. Urusan pemerintahan, kata mereka. Frisk sudah bertekad akan memulangkan Flowey untuk membuat mereka percaya sekaligus meminta maaf kepada bunga kecil itu.

"Frisk? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Frisk menolehkan kepala. Di sana, persis seperti di mimpinya, Flowey tumbuh subur sendirian. Bunga kuning yang memiliki wajah itu membuat ekspresi heran sekaligus panik. Tak ayal, Frisk tertawa dibuatnya.

 _Aku akan membawamu ke atas._ Isyarat Frisk, seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Flowey membulatkan matanya, terperangah.

"A-apa?"

 _Aku akan membawamu ke atas._ Ulang Frisk sambil berjalan ke arah Flowey, mengeluarkan sebuah sendok tanah dari ranselnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Jerit Flowey tiba-tiba. Mengagetkan Frisk dan membuatnya menjatuhkan sendok tanahnya.

Frisk menatap Flowey, terakhir kali dia mendengar bunga itu menjerit adalah saat di mana bunga itu ingin membunuh Frisk. Kali ini, Flowey hanyalah bunga biasa, tapi Frisk masih tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan menggigil tiap kali mengingat momen yang masih menjadi trauma baginya itu.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti, Frisk?! Aku memintamu untuk meninggalkanku sendiri! Meninggalkanku di sini sampai aku _mati_!" Flowey memekik marah. "Tapi kenapa... kenapa kau-"

 _Karena aku temanmu._ Potong Frisk. Dia berjalan maju, sedapat mungkin mengacuhkan kakinya yang gemetaran.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti rasanya!" Flowey kembali berteriak, kali ini dengan suara yang parau. Frisk mengamati Flowey, menyadari air mata yang menggenangi kedua Indra penglihatan bunga kecil itu.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti rasanya ditinggal sendirian, mengharapkan akan ada yang membantumu! Kau memang datang kemari, tapi apa yang bisa kau perbuat!?" Air mata bunga itu jatuh perlahan. Frisk tetap bergeming.

 _Aku tahu rasanya kesepian._ Kata Frisk pada akhirnya, setelah Flowey terdiam sambil mengatur kembali nafasnya. _Aku tidak mempunyai teman di atas sana, tidak ada yang mau menjadi temanku, mereka tidak mau menerima keadaanku._

Flowey tertegun.

 _Karena itu, apa kau masih mau menjadi temanku?_ Frisk mengulurkan tangannya ke arah si monster bunga. Mengajak, terbuka.

Flowey menggeritkan giginya, tetap tidak mau berpindah dari keputusannya. "Kau hanya akan menyiksaku dengan membawaku ke hadapan kedua orang tua yang bahkan tidak mengingatku!"

"Dan kami ingin meminta maaf karena itu." Sebuah suara yang berat menyambut teriakan Flowey.

Frisk menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat, tidak memercayai apa yang dilihatnya saat kedua sosok raja dan ratu dunia Bawah Tanah perlahan menampakkan diri, berdiri bersama.

Toriel berjalan ke samping Frisk, menatap lembut sosok kecil monster bunga yang kini terdiam di tempatnya.

"Asriel, ah, tidak." Toriel tersenyum hangat, menampakkan gigi gigi taringnya. "Flowey, maafkan ibu, nak. Karena tidak mengetahui keadaanmu yang sesungguhnya, karena tidak mengetahui bahwa kamu tersiksa di bawah sini, sendirian." Tangan Toriel terjulur, mengelus pelan kelopak bunga kuning yang kini sedang terperanjat itu.

"Tapi kau harus tahu nak," kali ini, suara Asgore membahana di dalam gua itu. Seolah tunduk di hadapan raja yang telah turun tahta dan pernah mendiami tempat ini selama ratusan tahun lamanya. "Bahwa kami tidak pernah melupakanmu, bahwa kami akan terus mencintaimu sampai akhir hayat kami."

Sepasang raja dan ratu itu berpandangan sebelum akhirnya Asgore berjongkok sambil memeluk Frisk, Toriel dan Flowey.

"Bahwa kami akan terus mencintaimu, tidak peduli apapun wujudmu." Janji Asgore dan Toriel bergema di dalam gua itu. Membaur dengan rangkak waktu yang terus melaju. Menutupi luka yang ada, menyuarakan kebahagiaan yang akan datang.

Flowey terkesima. Lalu pelan-pelan, air matanya menetes.

Sejujurnya, baik Frisk maupun Flowey tidak terbiasa dengan semua ini. Menjadi seseorang yang dicintai dan balik mencintai. Berbalas rasa, saling mengasihi dan menyayangi.

 _Tapi_ , pikir Flowey sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada ayah dan ibunya. Keluarganya, sumber kebahagiaannya.

 _Tapi_ , pikir Frisk sambil tersenyum, menyakini bahwa mimpi buruknya tidak akan pernah mengganggunya lagi.

_Tapi aku akan mencoba untuk membiasakan diri dan menerimanya._

**********

Walau terasa seperti mimpi, seorang gadis kecil memperhatikan kejadian langka itu dari jauh. 

Tempat ini adalah saksi bisu atas kisah perjuangan suatu umat, pengorbanan, kasih sayang, keluarga, dan harapan. Kisah mengenai impian yang tetap bersinar walau terkubur dalam-dalam. Kisah mengenai determinasi suatu jiwa yang mampu mengalahkan sia dan menembus segalanya.

Senyumnya merona sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang, tertawa pelan bagai derai gerimis.

_"Terima kasih, Frisk."_

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^


End file.
